


Fallen Angels

by multifandom_bastard



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Beelzebub Uses They/Them Pronouns, Beelzebub gets a backstory, Beelzebub is somehow his Nanny, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Demon!Beelzebub, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel is a dumbass, Heartbreak, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Multi, Romantic Relationship, Suicide Attempt, Torture, and a baby too, human!Gabriel, like before they fell, non-binary Beelzebub, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_bastard/pseuds/multifandom_bastard
Summary: God turns Gabriel into a human as a punishment, the fallen angel notices quickly that he could never survive in a world he doesn't understand, but luckily a certain prince of hell decides to help him so that he can survive his human-time and maybe learn a little more about the demon's prince uncovered past.





	1. The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This story will become graphic later (I'm talkin 'bout violence and probably mental illnesses) but I'll put trigger warnings into the notes for the chapters with graphic content, thast's all for now, have fun.

_February 1st 20XX, 5:36 pm in Heaven._

The archangel Gabriel was busy with paperwork, obviously, after the Armageddon‘t and the hell-fire incident happened lots of angels started to rebel, but God didn‘t do anything against it, so the archangel had to do the dirty work and look through thousands of requirements and complaints.

_It‘s all their fault, Aziraphale, that pathetic excuse of an angel and Crowley, that wannabe punk demon._

“Ugh” he snorted angrily “it all could’ve went down so well, we would’ve fought the demons, we would’ve won, we would’ve destroyed earth and would’ve killed all the pathetic mortals too”

Suddenly a bright lightning hits the ground in front of his desk **“Archangel Gabriel”** says an angry female voice.

Gabriel starts trembling slightly “M-My Lord, how can I serve y-” 

**“Shut it!”** Gabriel swallowed, it was an understatement to say that he was worried, no he feared for his life right now, cause obviously it was never a good thing when God was angry, the last time she was angry she drowned millions of mortals, so his panic was understandable.

**“Gabriel, I gave you the power to understand every creature big and small on earth, but you decided to treat ‘em like vermin, I had hope that Aziraphale, angel of the eastern gate and the demon Crowley could show you through their love that we don’t need a war to settle things with the other side, but instead of learning from them, you decided trying to burn Aziraphale in hell-fire, I’m very disappointed in you!”**

For the first time in centuries, tears started to flow down his face, golden tears obviously, every angel had golden tears “N-No, my Lord, please! I don’t wanna fall, I don’t wanna fall!” he fell down on his knees, which was kinda ironically and whimpered with a terrified voice “please! I’ll do anything! Please! I don’t wanna fall!” 

**“You’ll fall Gabriel, maybe not that deep, but you’ll fall, it’s too late Gabriel”**

A second lightning hit Gabriel, he felt a terrible pain and the floor under him started to crumble.

He began to fall, he tried to open his wings but it felt like they were burning, not just his wings, it felt like his whole back and parts of his chest were burning to, he wanted to scream out for help but his throat was tight and didn’t let out a single noise, he closed his eyes and sobbed quietly. 

After a while he stopped falling and landed, not what you would call gentle landing tho, he puked out a bit of gastric acid and opened his eyes, he wasn’t in hell, like he expected, he was in a park, in a park on earth.

“E-Earth?” he sat up slowly “God...banished me...on earth?!” he wanted to yell out of anger but he had bigger problems right now, his back and parts of his chest were still burning like hell-fire and he felt dizzy, he got up slowly and finally noticed that he was naked, and that he had a male sex organ.

He screamed out in terror and he wasn’t the only one who screamed, a woman who probably just wanted to go home from a long work day screamed too, but could you blame her? It wasn’t a daily event that a naked man with burns on his chest and back fell from heaven and landed in the St. James Park.

“HELP! HERE’S AN EXHIBITIONIST! HELP” screamed the woman, but Gabriel was probably more terrified and scared than her.

Exhibitionist, he had never heard that word before, was it some kind of human slang for ‘fallen angel’? He had no idea, he just stared at the woman “Where...am I?” his legs felt heavy and the burns were aching, he fell down his knees again “I wanna go home!” he started sobbing, his tears were transparent “I WANNA GO HOME!” 

Another walker called the police and also an ambulance, which was arriving now, Gabriel buried his face in his palms and continued sobbing “I wanna go home...please” 

A paramedic put a blanket around his shoulders “Sir, please come with me, we need to take care of these burns, can you get up or do you need help?” 

Gabriel sobbed again, he felt so helpless and weak and he hated this feeling “Please, I wanna go home” 

The paramedic helped Gabriel to get up while making kinda soothing ‘shhh-shhh’ noises, they walked to the ambulance together where Gabriel sat down on the stretcher, the paramedics started to take care of his burns, a police officer came to the ambulance “Sir? Can you remember what happened? Did you have an accident?”

Gabriel stared at his own hands “I fell” 

“Where are your clothes Sir?” 

“Don’t know...probably lost ‘em during my fall...like my wings” 

“Where do you live Sir?” 

“Nowhere, I lost my home, my job...everything” 

“The burns aren’t that bad” said one of the paramedics “It’s just level one, looks worse than it really is”

“Can he come with us? We need to find out where he lives, if he has rellatives we can call, a girlfriend, boyfriend, something like that” the police officer talked about Gabriel like he wasn’t even there.

the former archangel growled angrily “I AM RIGHT HERE! AND I HAVE NO ONE!” 

“Sir, please calm down, I don’t wanna use handcuffs on you” says the officer, Gabriel snorted “I am calm” 

The paramedics said that he could of course keep the blanket because he had no clothes, his back and chest were patched up with ace-bandages and a few minutes later he sat on the backseat of the police car and stared out of the window.

What should he do now? He had nothing, and with nothing he really meant nothing, no home, no job, not even clothes and now he was stuck on earth without his angelic powers.

“Would you like to call someone when we’re at the police station?” asks the officer and looks through the rearview mirror at Gabriel.

“Don’t know” mumbles the silver-haired man “Maybe” he suddenly remembered something, he remembered the telephone number of the hell-head office, he could call them, he could ask for help from Beelzebub, he wasn’t really sure if the prince of hell would help him, but they were his only hope at the moment “Yes” he smiled a little bit “I’d like to call someone” 

They arrive at the police station and go inside, the officer leads him into an office and gives him a telephone “here Sir, call the person you’d like to call” 

Gabriel dials the number **666-666-13** after a few minutes in the waiting loop, which felt for him like an eternity, he hears a voice “Hell-head office, this is Dagon, Lord of the files how what’s the matter?” 

“Dagon! It’s me Gabriel!” 

“Who?” 

“Gabriel! Archangel Gabriel! I need to talk to Beelzebub! It’s an emergency!” 

“Oh, Beez personal dumbass...sure, one second” he heard that the demon got up and yelled through a hallway “BEEZ! THE ARCHANGEL IS ON THE TELEPHONE! THE STUPID ONE WITH THE PRETTY PURPLE EYES!” 

Pretty purple eyes, Gabriel smiled sadly, did he still have purple eyes? Probably not but he had not much time to think about it because suddenly he heard Beelzebub’s voice through the phone “Gabriel?” 

Gabriel breathes in relief “Beez...listen, I-I need your help...I-I had an accident” he sobbed quietly and whispered “I fell, God turned me into a human as punishment...please...I need your help, you’re the only one I can ask and-”  
They interrupted him “Where are you?” 

“Uhm...not sure, a police station near the...St. James Park” 

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes, don’t fuckin’ move” they ended the call before Gabriel could say another word.

“Someone will come...pick me up” says Gabriel while handing the telephone to the officer.

“Your girlfriend?” asks the officer with a grin, Gabriel flushed “N-No, just...Beez” 

Before the officer could ask who ‘Beez’ was echoed the voice of the prince of hell through the station “Gabriel! Are you here?!” 

Gabriel rushed out of the room and fell into the arms of the demon prince “Beez!" he sobbed happily “You came! You really came!” 

Beelzebub flushed because of the sudden affection the former archangel gave them, the officer drew the attention to himself again by making some kind of ‘Ehem’ noise.

“Greetings” says the demon “The name’s Beelzebub, what’s the problem with my friend? Well except his obvious lack of clothing?” 

“We found him in the St. James Park, well a passerby found him, and they seemed very...disturbed by his appearance...he has level one burns on his back and chest, no clothes and told us that he lost them together with his wings, could you tell us something about that?” 

“He has schizophrenia” says the black-haired demon with a serious voice “he doesn’t do this things on purpose, he’s not himself when he doesn’t take his medication, did you take your meds this morning Sunshine?” they looked at Gabriel worried “m-my meds...uhm...no...I forgot them” mumbles the silver-haired man a little confused because he had no idea what shizophrenia or medication meant.

“O-Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know that, well, you seem like a reasonable person M’am, I’m pretty sure you’ll take him home and give him his medication and some clothes”

“Of course” says Beelzebub with a smile and takes Gabriel’s hand “Come on Sunshine, let’s go home” they pulled Gabriel, who was still wrapped into the blanket, with them out of the police station.

Outside they looked at Gabriel with cold eyes “your ex-boss is a dickhead, who the fuck would let an angel fall naked into a park filled with sensitive mortals? I’ll fuckin tell you mate...a dickhead boss...and speaking about that-” they blinked and Gabriel wore clothes, a grey jeans, grey sneakers, his lightblue sweater and lightblue scarf.

Gabriel tried to smile a little bit “Oh, thank you...thank you for your help-” 

“Shut it” Beelzebub looked at the sun that was slowly going down behind the horizon “So..human now, mh? For how long?” 

“Don’t know” the former archangel sighs sadly “maybe for a few months, years, centuries, forever...I don’t know” 

“You need a place to stay?” the demon looks at him again “I happen to own an apartment here in London...and you were already stupid as an angel, I would be worried all the time that my favorite dumbass former archangel would die because he don’t know hot to human” 

“You weren’t always that nice” says the silver-haired man “my basic emotions might be a little confused right now because I became a human.,,but you definitely act nice towards me and that’s very uncommon for you demon”  
“Because we aren’t enemies any longer" the prince of hell looks at Gabriel “you’re a simple mortal now and with your call in the hell-head office you kinda summoned me which means that from now on, your soul and body belong to me but in return I’ll help you to learn how to blend in among other mortals on earth...now c’mon I don’t wanna stand in front of the police station the whole night” they started walking and after a few seconds of disbelief the former archangel started following the demon prince through the nocturnal streets of London.


	2. Turquoise blue and strawberry jam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before we begin, I wanted to give some special thanks to thedreamer240 on Instagram because they made a wonderful comic about the schizophrenia scene in Chapter one, It's really adorable and I recommend you to check out their site.  
> That's all I have to say, still no trigger warnings so just have fun with this chapter :)

_February 2nd 20XX, 7:28 am in London._

Dreams.

Gabriel never thought that much about dreams.

Probably because he never had dreams back than when he was an angel.

But now he has them, he has dreams like every human has during their sleep and he had one right now.

_A flower meadow, he stood on a flower meadow and somehow everything seemed so familiar, he looked around and heard suddenly another voice happily saying “Gabriel, oh dear how lovely, you really came”  
He turned around from where the voice was coming and smiled happily “It’s you”_

And while Gabriel had his very first dream Beelzebub was busy self doubting their decision.

“What if I did the right thing? I could get into lots of trouble for doing the right thing” they muttered while petting their housefly which had the simple name ‘Bub’ 

Bub buzzed compassionate, the prince of hell got up from the kitchen counter they were sitting on and Bub crawled from their lap on their shoulder “but whatsoever, talkin’ ‘bout Gabriel, could you wake him up?” the demon looked at the fly and added with a grin “do something mean to make sure that he really gets up” 

The loyal fly buzzed from their shoulder and out of the kitchen into the bedroom, after a few seconds Beelzebub heard a horrified scream, they smirked while putting a frying pan on the hotplate “nasty little fly” they hissed proudly after Bub landed on their shoulder again and fed them with a slice of bacon.

Gabriel stormed into the kitchen and snorted angrily “If your fly lands on my face again I will-” 

Beelzebub turned around immediately “You’ll do what human?!” they used their deep demonic voice, the one they only use for special affairs, and showed their fangs while talking.

The former archangel, who looked pretty pathetic yet adorable in the blue pyjamas Beelzebub had miracled for him, stared at the prince of hell petrified “I-I didn’t know your voice could do that!” he sounded kinda impressed.

Beelzebub chuckled quietly and said with their normal voice “Come here angel, first lesson for mortal-you, breakfast” 

“No thanks” growled Gabriel while watching Bub eating their third slice of bacon “I don’t wanna sully the temple of my-” Beelzebub interrupted them again “celestial being?” they chuckled quietly “my dear Gabriel, God decided to punish you with a pathetic mortal body and if you want it to keep working you have to consume no matter if you want it or not”

They pulled him a little closer and looked deeply into his eyes, Gabriel felt like they stared directly into his soul “sweet tooth, eh?” 

“E-Excuse me?” 

“You prefer sweet over savory, that’s why we’ll make french toast” they hand him a mixing bowl and a whisk.

“French toast?” Gabriel put his head in an angle and looked at Beelzebub confused.

The demon chuckled quietly “you’ll like it” they took eggs, butter and milk out of the fridge and placed it on the kitchen counter.

“First, you have to scramble the eggs and milk” they took the mixing bowl, put it onto the counter next to the ingredients and cracked the first egg into the bowl “like this, you see?” 

The former archangel sulked “I’m not stupid Beez” he took an egg too and cracked it into the bowl just like Beelzebub showed him.  
They smirked a little bit and muttered “if you knew how stupid you really are Gab-”

“Excuse me?!” Gabriel glanced at them angrily.

“Nothing” they poured milk into the bowl and pointed the whisk “now scramble it” 

“Make me” he says with a cute smile, he probably thought it would look malicious or evil, but no, it looked just cute.

The demon prince came a little closer and poked against Gabriel’s nose “pretty please?” they buzzed with a calm voice, Gabriel flushed and started scrambling the egg-milk mix with the whisk and while he was scrambling Beelzebub added sugar, a pinch of salt and vanilla flavoring.

“Am I doing it right?” 

“You’re doing great angel” they said while searching for the toast.

“O-Oh dear” his eyes started to sparkle and he suddenly has a huge stupid grin on his face “That’s...so ni-” 

“Don’t you dare!” they hissed with their demonic voice.

“Ah, s-sorry, always forget that you demons don’t like to be called that...it’s just you’re the first person who told me that I’m doing a great job, nobody has ever done that before” he smiled sadly.

“But you are...you were the Archangel Gabriel, one of the most powerful angels in heaven, you did so many great things in the past and now you’re telling me that no one has ever told you that you’re doing a good job? Not even God herself?” 

Gabriel nods “open your mouth” says Beelzebub with a voice that does not tolerate a ‘no’ or a ‘but’ so the former archangel opens his mouth and the demon prince starts feeding him with french toast.

The silver-haired man didn’t even notice that Beelzebub had just miracled the breakfast to be ready for eating and now his mouth was stuffed with sugary sweet french toast with strawberry jam filling and powdered sugar.

“You have to chew and swallow” says the black-haired demon with a grin and licks a bit of strawberry jam from their thumb, Gabriel started chewing the french toast cautious and swallows the mushy bread after a few seconds.

“Oh” he smiles a little bit “it’s tolerable” he takes the plate out of the demon’s hands and continues eating with his bare hands.

“Just tolerable?” Beelzebub smirked.

“Just tolerable” repeated the former archangel while smudging his fingers and face with strawberry jam. 

“Geez” the lord of hell rolled their eyes “you eat like a toddler” they miracled a tissue into their hand, Gabriel licks the jam from his fingers “It’s not my fault that human food is so messy to eat” 

“No need to justify yourself” they cleaned Gabriel’s face with the tissue “are they still purple?” asked Gabriel suddenly with a sad tone.

“Turquoise” they buzzed “like a river in paradise” 

“You remember paradise? I thought all fallen angels lose their memories about heaven and-” 

“Did you lose your memories?” Beelzebub looked deeply into his eyes “because you’re a fallen angel as well”

“But I didn’t fall that deep! I still have the possibility to rise again” 

“I remember everything...to answer your question...I remember heaven, paradise, the other angels” they smiled sadly “but I wish I wouldn’t...like you...you angels don’t remember who we were before we fell”

“Who were you...before you fell?” 

“It doesn’t matter Gab” they hissed “it doesn’t matter who I was because you wouldn’t remember even if I told you!” they left the room without another word and Bub followed them immediately.

Gabriel sighs sadly “have we met before? did we know each other...I’m just wondering...human curiosity, that’s all” he leaves the kitchen too and walks into the bathroom, there he undresses his shirt and looks at the bandages.

“God, what are you trying to teach me through this punishment..first you banish me and now you give me those strange dreams” he takes off the bandages and looks at the fire scars, they remind him of the the scars Beelzebub has in their face “so that’s how you got them” mumbles he.

Beelzebub opened the door without knocking “Ah good, you’re already undressed” they walk in.

Gabriel flushed “y-you can’t just come in here without knocking! I have a right to privacy!”

“You sound like a human” they say sarcastically “I just wanted to take a look at your burns..unless you want that they get inflamed”

“What are y-” he shivers because Beelzebub suddenly disappears, reappears behind him and starts distributing their saliva on his burns.

Their tongue felt warm and slippery, for them it was completely normal, in hell they often used their tongue to heal or clean others, probably because the water supply was shitty, it was also an act of affection but of course they’d never tell him.

“S-Stop! T-That tickles” Gabriel let out a soft chuckle “Nope...and to make one thing clear, I’m doing this to help your wounds heal faster, not because I feel empathy for you” they hissed, Gabriel had a huge happy smile on his face and his eyes closed, he felt way too relax to start an argument with Beelzebub, so all he said was “Mhmh” 

After a while Beelzebub stopped their treatment “Okay, that’s enough...put on your clothes and then we’ll go and buy you some new one” they left the bathroom quickly so that Gabriel couldn’t see that their cheeks turned tender pink.

Gabriel was still smiling happily while putting on his turtleneck sweater and trousers, he even managed it to put it on correctly but when it came to wearing shoes he had his difficulties, back then in paradies he never wore shoes and when he was an angel visiting the earth he’d just miracle them but now he holds the laces in his hands and was wondering how a normal human would tie them.

“Still not done yet?” Beelzebub was leaning against the door frame, they were wearing a long black sweater which was made of the wool of the nastiest black sheep they had in hell, and it probably still smelled like that sheep, under the sweater a black hotpant, fishnet tights, black lace-up boots and a black choker with a silver upside down cross pendant around their neck.

“How..uhm...how does this work...mortal stuff...I’m not really good at it but you already know that” he points his laces.

The demon chuckled quietly and leaned down “rabbit goes around the tree and down through the hole and now they’re home” they said while tying his shoelaces “easy peasy lemon squeezy my dear Gabriel, I’ve heard human children learn it at the age of four but it’s only a thesis, try it, you’re over six thousand years old, you should be able to tie shoelaces” 

“okay, rabbit goes around the tree and down the hole and now they’re home” he looked proudly at his very first almost perfectly self-tied shoelace “and what does...easy peasy lemon squeezy mean?” 

“It’s a proverb...mortals like to use when they describe something that is easy to do...like...tying shoelaces or riding a bicycle” 

“Riding a what?” Gabriel looked at the black-haired demon even more confused than he was before, they chuckled “not important, let’s go”   
Fifteen minutes later, the former archangel and his summoned demon prince where in a londoner department store, more precisely the clothes department, where Gabriel was trying on different types of clothes for six minutes now.

Beelzebub, who sat in front of the changing room had chosen the clothes for Gabriel, humans would describe this kind of clothes as ‘cute’ or ‘adorable’ words Beelzebub would (definitely) never use but whenever they heard those words they’d automatically think of Gabriel, which is why they had chosen them in the first place.

“I..guess I like this one the most” Gabriel came out of the changing room, he wore a jeans dungarees, white sneakers and a lilac sweater with too long sleeves under the dungarees, he looked indeed ‘cute and adorable’ and not even Beelzebub, Lord of the flies and prince of hell could deny that fact.

“Oh Lucifer my lord, why are you trying to tempt me while I’m just doing my job” muttered the black-haired demon and got up “It’s tolerable, we’ll buy it...and the rest you tried on too, you look like a human and that’zzz good” it’s the first time since Gabriel summoned them that they buzzed while talking.

“Can I keep them on? I mean the clothes...they’re really nice to wear” 

“Better than walking naked through the St. James Park, keep them on angel” the demon grabbed the remaining clothes out of the changing room and walked to the cash register with them “C’mon Sunshine, I still need to pay for them” 

The cashier probably thought that Beelzebub and Gabriel were a couple, the kind of couple no one would talk about because Gabriel would call Beelzebub his sugar daddy, or sugar mommy, to be honest the cashier had no idea if Beelzebub was a female or male, what’s the gender neutral term for sugar daddy? glucose guardian? The cashier had so many questions but all he asked was “cash or card?” 

“Card” Beelzebub pulled a black creditcard through the scanner “Let’s go Sunshine” they took the many paper bags and left the clothes department with Gabriel.

They stood on the escalator when the demon prince suddenly grabbed and started rubbing their forehead “A-Ah” they hissed “angels” 

“E-Excuse me...what was that?” said the former archangel a little worried.

“Shut up and take my hand Sunshine...they’re up to no good, really uncommon for angels if you ask me but-” they looked deeply into the turquoise blue eyes of their ‘Sunshine’ “just...take my hand already”


	3. Sweet n' Salty

_February 2nd 20XX, 11:36 am in a londoner department store_

“Just holding hands?” asked the former archangel a little worried “I mean...you wouldn’t burn me in hellfire or something like this would you?”

“Do you trust me?” said the black-haired demon with an annoyed tone while looking at Gabriel.

“Not really, I mean you’re a demon and-” Beelzebub simply interrupted the silver-haired man by taking his hand “See?” they buzzed “no hellfire, or torture or whatever...juzzzt my hand” 

They leave the escalator together but are suddenly pulled into an alley by three angels, Gabriel recognizes them immediately and Beelzebub also recognizes them after a few seconds.

“Michael, Uriel and Sandalphon, what an unexpected surprizze” hissed the demon annoyed and holds Gabriel’s hand a bit tighter.

“Lord Beelzebub, the pleasure is on our part, we won’t hold you back for long, we were just wondering why are you wasting your precious time with a pathetic mortal?” said Michael with a grin.

Gabriel thought he didn’t hear right what Michael just said, he snapped at them “How dare you calling me that! I think you forgot who I am! I’m the archangel fucking Gabriel so don’t even-” 

Uriel suddenly kicked him into his stomach, he coughed and fell down on his knees while holding his stomach  
Beelzebub reacted with lightning speed, a third arm bursted out of their waistline and through their sweater, they grabbed the three angels by their necks and pulled them a little closer.

“Okay, now listen clozzely you pathetic excuses of angels and archangels because I won’t repeat myzzelf” hissed the demon angrily “It’s none of your fuckin business why I’m spending time with him” their eyes take on a dark red color.

“Y-You risk the peace between heaven and hell for a human who once was your enemy!” choked Sandalphon.  
“Tsk-” the black-haired demon grinned “I’d have no problem with starting a war right now and tearing you assholes into pieces and if you dare to touch him again...I’ll shred your wings and turn you into chicken nuggets for dinner!” 

Flies started to come out of their mouth “and now hush, I’ll give you joke figures 5 seconds to leave or I’ll rush my flies on you which will eat you alive” they stopped holding the angels by their necks and starts counting “one..two” the three angels disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

“Bastards” hissed the demon prince angrily, the flies hide inside their hair and they kneel down in front of Gabriel who is still holding his stomach while sobbing quietly.

“Hey Sunshine” whispered Beelzebub, they placed their hand on his cheek carefully to wipe away his tears, the former archangel suddenly wraps his arms around their waistline and presses his face against the demon’s chest.

“O-Oh for Satan’s sake” muttered Beelzebub, they let their third arm disappear and started caressing Gabriel’s silver hair with their normal hands.

“Thank you” whimpered the former archangel “you saved me...again”

_And I’d do it again and again and again_ thought the demon prince but all they said was “don’t thank me, you summoned me that’s why I protect you...and I’ll continue protecting you as long as you need me” 

“I didn’t know you could do this...with the third arm and the flies...was that a part of your true form?” 

“Maybe” the demon smirked “little airheaded angelic boy, you always get yourself into trouble, don’t you?” 

“I don’t” muttered Gabriel into Beelzebub’s sweater “I am...I was an angel, I’m used to always say what I think”

“I know” buzzed the demon prince _you were always like this._

“You smell like sheep by the way...and honey too” said the former archangel with an innocent smile.

Beelzebub flushed “It’s the sweater not me” 

“It’s both, the sweater and you” he’s still smiling “By the way, I’m kinda...what is it called? Hungry? Whatsoever, can we go and eat lunch?” 

Beelzebub chuckled quietly “Of course, a human body should eat whenever they feel hungry” they got up and held out their hand to help Gabriel to get up.

Gabriel looked at their hand suspiciously for a few seconds but took it then and got up “You’re some kind of human expert Beez, what do humans consume for lunch?”

The demon prince grinned and within a second their demonic personality was back “Oh, I have an amazing idea where we could eat for lunch, you’ll love it” 

They led him to a very well known fast-food restaurant “A lot of humans spend their free-time in one of those greasy places, I don’t know why but since Hastur invented them are humans really addicted to the stuff they sell there” 

“Well, it smells good, I guess...okay, let’s try it” for a moment Gabriel forgot that glass doors were still a thing on earth, because he ran right into the glass door of the fast-food restaurant.

Beelzebub tried not to laugh, which wasn’t that easy because they finally understood why Dagon thought it was so hilarious back then when they invented them.

“You have to be careful Sunshine” said the demon prince with a cracked voice “or you’ll get yourself hurt” they opened the door, took Gabriel’s hand, who was still staring at the glass door terrified, and led him into the restaurant.

The black-haired demon ordered the food for themself and the former archangel, after they received a tray with their lunch, they sat down at a table, Beelzebub handed a red box to Gabriel and buzzed “Thizz one is for you” 

“O-Oh, this looks quite lovely” Gabriel opened the box and took out a little box with chicken nuggets, fries with ketchup, a capri-sun and a little bag with apple slices.

“How am I supposed to consume that?” he pointed the capri-sun, ketchup bag and the bag with the apple slices.  
Beelzebub chuckled quietly “you just-” they opened the the different food items for the former archangel and distributed the ketchup on his fries “open it, now enjoy your first ever lunch on earth”

They started eating, Beelzebub ordered a burger with chicken, an iced tea and vanilla ice cream with M&M’s for themself.

“Oh my-” Gabriel’s ocean eyes started to sparkle “i-it’s delicious! Especially this-” he ate more fries with ketchup “potato stuff” 

The black-haired demon smirked “try dipping them into this” they shoved the ice cream cup into his direction.

Gabriel dipped one of the fries into the vanilla ice cream and tries it “sweet yet salty and warm yet cold at the same time?! Even more yummy! What is the cold cream called among humans?”

“It’s vanilla ice cream” buzzed the Lord of the flies, they were a little confused because it was the first time they heard that someone actually used the word ‘yummy’ and out of all people who could use the word ‘yummy’ it was Gabriel who used it, they thought when someone would use such a word it would be someone like Dagon, Hastur or Sandalphon but no, it was Gabriel, Archangel fucking Gabriel and they liked it, they liked that he was the one using such a silly and childish word.

And just like that, Beelzebub was lost in their thoughts and they weren’t the nasty evil thoughts a demon prince should have.

_Gabriel, when did Gabriel become so cute? It wasn’t since he was human, no he was cute even before the whole Armageddon’t thing happened.  
Little archangel Gabriel, always playing big boy, always trying to be the boss, always bullying the weaker angels, how could he stay an angel for so long? Other angels simply fell for asking questions or falling in love and he, he was playing the bully of heaven but- Yeah, maybe that was the point, he was playing, pretending, it was all fake, but this, this exact moment, this was the real Gabriel, wearing dungarees and oversized sweaters dipping Happy-Meal fries into vanilla ice cream and using words like ‘yummy’ and they really liked the real Gabriel._

“Beez? Beez are you even listening?” Gabriel leaned over the table and flicked his fingers in front of Beelzebub’s face.

The demon twitched “W-What? Sorry, was lost in my demonic thoughts” 

Gabriel chuckled “I said your ice cream is melting” 

“Do you want it? I’m stuffed to the brim and need to use to bathroom, so go on..eat it, I know you want it” they got up.

“Thank you Beez, you’re the best” the former archangel gave Beelzebub a happy smile and started eating the ice cream.

The black-haired demon flushed and stormed off to the bathrooms with a burning throat _I AM NOT! I AM THE WORST! THE WORST DEMON IN HELL! THE NASTIEST MEANEST MOST TERRIBLE DEMON IN ALL NINE CIRCLES OF HELL!_

The bathroom they stormed in wasn’t a normal bathroom, it was some kind of pocket dimension between the normal bathrooms, a safe space for demon’s to be exact and there Beelzebub started smashing their hands against the dirty mirror.

“What are you doing?! What are you doing Beelzebub?!” they yelled at themself “You’re a demon! Demons don’t call someone cute or fraternize with the enemy! And they never NEVER fall in love!” 

The word ‘love’ made them puke, a black tough liquid, it reminded them of tar streaming down the drain of the sink “it’s disgusting!” they hissed angrily.

**Yes Beelzebub, you’re right, love is a disgusting thing...**

The demon prince winced and wiped away the black liquid from their lips and stood straight like they were by the military “M-My Lord, how can I serve you today?” 

**Beelzebub...show me your wings!**

“Y-Yes my Lord” they opened their wings, dark insect wings above covered with black feathers for protection.

**They have become lighter...Beelzebub, you know that demons can’t fall in love, it’s not natural for them to feel empathy for other creatures...**

“Yes my Lord” said the demon prince “I’m sorry for disappointing you, my Lord” 

The dark voice chuckled **Oh Beelzebub, I’m not disappointed, you’re one of the most evil demons in hell, that’s why fate has chosen you to take care of...the angelic boy.**

“My Lord, I-” Beelzebub swallowed the black liquid which was coming up their throat again.

**You know what to do, don’t you Beelzebub?**

The demon nodded obedient “Yes, my Lord” 

**Good, say it then...**

Beelzebub’s eyes became empty and dull, they opened their mouth and whispered while the black liquid was dripping on the dirty floor “The angelic boy shall commit a sin, a sin so bad that he shall never rise up into heaven again, a sin so bad that his soul shall be our till the end of time”


	4. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a small scene for S. because they said in a comment that they'd like to read such a scene.  
> Also, this chapter is a light smut chapter, sooo, trigger warning, I guess?  
> Also also; I'm asexual myself, but I tried my best to write a good smut scene, so enjoy xD

_February 2nd 20XX, 18:47 pm in Beelzebub‘s apartment on earth._

**I know you won‘t disappoint me Beelzebub, do your worst and turn the angelic boy into a sinner.**

The voice of the dark lord still echoed through Beelzebub‘s head, they glanced at the former archangel who was lying on the their bed, it was the only bed in the apartment but there was no way they‘d share a bed with a former archangel, plus, they‘re a demon, demons don‘t necessarily need sleep, of course they could sleep if they wanted, they could sleep for centuries, but they’re the prince of hell, they don’t have time for sleep.

“You’re brooding” said the silver-haired man with a smile while looking at the demon, who was standing at the bedroom window.

“Perhaps” hissed Beelzebub “brooding about you, and you should do the same-” 

“Why should I brood about myself” muttered he.

“Oh Satan have mercy, he’s a dumbass” said the Lord of the flies under their breath before answering his question “Because you’re a human now, what do you wanna do for the rest of your life? You can’t stay in my apartment forever and I won’t pamper you forever either” 

“Okay, okay, I’ll think about it if-” he smirked “if you miracle me some ice cream as an evening snack” 

“Geez, one day on earth and you’re already stuffing yourself with junkfood” said the demon with a sarcastic voice and flicked their fingers, in front of Gabriel’s face appeared a bowl filled with different types of ice cream, whipped cream and topped with rainbow sprinkles, the former archangel gave Beelzebub a huge smile and grabbed the bowl, the demon also miracled a spoon into the bowl which the former archangel took and started to eat the colorful ice cream.

Beelzebub sat down on the windowsill and started watching how Gabriel nibbled his ice cream.

_How can a human, a simple human be so cute?_ they thought and a little smile escaped their lips before they remembered what their actual plan was, _turn him into a sinner, like your Lord told you to do._

“Gabriel?” said the demon prince with sweet voice, the mentioned looked up from his ice cream, his cheeks, lips and chin were covered with ice cream, whipped cream and sprinkles, he looked a little bit like a toddler who had the chance to eat ice cream for the first time, but that wasn’t the whole truth, he was an over six thousand years old toddler and it was his second time that he got ice cream.

“Yes Beez?” the former archangel put his head in an angle.

The black-haired demon slided from the windowsill “I was wondering, now that you’re human, what’s up with your...sexual desire?” they smirked.

Gabriel coughed and put the empty bowl aside “m-my what?!” 

“Your sexual desire” they repeated “I’m pretty sure that the thing inside your pants wants to be used” they came a little closer.

The silver-haired man flushed “I-I don’t know, I mean, I-I never actually had-” he got interrupted by Beelzebub “shh-shh” whispered the demon prince and placed their index finger on his lips “I’ll show you something, and you’ll tell me how you feel while watching it, understood?” 

Gabriel nodded, Beelzebub smiled satisfied, wiped a bit of whipped cream from his cheek and licked it from their finger “good” they flicked their fingers and suddenly they sat in some kind of cinema hall, a movie started playing on the big screen, Gabriel didn’t know what kind of movie it was yet, but Beelzebub knew exactly what they were about to show the innocent former archangel.

_Pornography_

It was easy to find out someone’s sexuality and sexual interests by showing this person pornography, right?  
The Lord of the flies didn’t really have sexual interests, they had nothing against sex, they just didn’t really need it to be fine. 

So now, they were watching how Gabriel was staring at the screen with big, interested eyes, they watched his facial expressions, the way he bit his lips sometimes and after a while, they noticed how he pressed his thighs closer together and placed his hands on his crotch to hide something.

Beelzebub chuckled quietly and with a simple move of batting eyelashes they were back in their apartment.  
“W-What was that?” muttered the former archangel, his cheeks turned darkred and he was still pressing his thighs together.

“That, my dear Gabriel was pornography, I invented it many centuries ago to fill the humans with sexual energy and lust” 

“Y-You invented pornography?” Gabriel looked at the demon prince a little shocked yet also surprised.

“I did” they smirked “and it seems like this one, did their job right, you enjoyed it and now your body wants to be stimulated to let it all out”

“I-It feels weird” he sobbed “p-please help me t-to make it stop” 

“Of course sunshine” buzzed the demon prince “I’ll show you how you can make that overwhelming feeling go away” 

Beelzebub sat down behind the former archangel and started to open up his trousers.

“W-What are you doing?” muttered Gabriel a little concerned.

“Shh-shh” buzzed the black-haired demon “I’m doing the right thing, you can trust me” 

Their words were hypnotizing, Gabriel just let it happen and didn’t resist when Beelzebub pulled down his trousers and took his hand.

“Now I want you to-” the demon guided his hand slowly to his crotch “touch yourzzelf” 

The former archangel did what he was told, he started to explore the area between his legs, parts of it were hard while other parts were still tender, he let out a quiet gasp when he felt something wet.

“Good boy” whispered Beelzebub “now I’ll undress your underwear but that won’t stop you, alright? You’ll continue playing with yourzzelf until every part of your body feels tingly and satisfied” 

The demon prince undressed his boxershort slowly and the former archangel continued touching himself.  
Without the layer of fabric between his hand and his private parts it felt way more stimulating.

“B-Beez?” the silver-haired man panted “a-am I allowed to make noises?” 

Beelzebub smirked “of course sunshine, let it all out, you’re allowed to do anything if it satisfies you” 

Gabriel started whimpering and moved his hand a little faster, he was breathing heavily and was drooling without even noticing it.

Beelzebub watched him with a demonic grin, sure, they had no sexual desire to play with him, but they had to admit that he was kinda attractive looking like this.

Suddenly the former archangel started muttering “B-Beez, i-it’s so hot, I’m going to explode, I’m going to-” he shrieked and and took a deep breath “t-too late” 

His hand was covered with a milky secretion, he stared at it and sobbed quietly “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know-” 

Beelzebub interrupted him by wrapping their arms around his chest and pressing their face against his back “shh-shh” buzzed they with a soothing voice “you don’t have to be sorry, you did a great job”  
“It felt...so good” mumbled the former archangel with a sleepy voice.

“I’m proud of you” the demon slipped back a little bit so that Gabriel could lie down.

“T-Thank you” he placed his head on their thighs and closed his eyes.

Beelzebub smiled sadly and started caressing his hair softly “don’t thank me” they blinked and through a miracle his hand was clean again and his long, lilac sweater covered now his private parts.

“But, I’m thankful” whispered he before drifting into the land of dreams.

Beelzebub unfolded their wings carefully and they noticed something that made them sob.

While Gabriel’s soul started to become darker, their wings had started to becomer brighter.

“N-No please no-” they ripped out the few white feathers with a painful face “I’m-” they sobbed and black tears started flowing down their face “I’m still a demon and I’ll never rise...I won’t lose them” they looked at Gabriel with a sad smile “and I won’t lose you, never again, I promise”


End file.
